A Game of Truths and Daring
by HeartsandChocolate
Summary: Reborn has organized a party for the future Vongola boss and his guardians, but seems to be pushing along his own hidden agenda. What could he possibly be thinking, having a game of Truth or Dare of all things? What chaos will the night of questions bring? Set two years into the future. No pairings as of yet, but definitely will be implemented. Will contain BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First go at writing a fanfiction. Would love to hear some feedback! This story has been set two years into the future, in hopes of maturing some of the characters. Tsuna and co. are in high school. Reborn is still Tsuna's home tutor, and training him to be the next Vongola boss. Tsuna is as unwilling as always. This story will contain BoyxBoy, so I suggest you leave now if you aren't comfortable reading about such topics. Lastly, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of its characters.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been dreading this moment. As he stood leaning against his kitchen counter, he counted the seconds going by in time with the clock. 1…2…5 seconds passed. He let out a shaky sigh.

It was the night of which his beloved home tutor had decided to host a party. To anyone else this may have seemed like a fun way to spend a Friday night; maybe watch a movie, play some games, and generally have a good time. To Tsuna it sounded like utter hell. There were two reasons for this- the first being the guest list of this "little" get-together, as Reborn had so simply described it.

All of Tsuna's guardians had been invited; even the ones who wanted to beat him up, and/or possess his body, thinking of two in particular. A few others had been blessed with these invitations. The boss of the Cavallone family, better known as Dino, had actually expressed excitement at the possibility of getting to know Tsuna's guardians. The Millefiore's Byakuran had also seemed eager to spend time with the very person who defeated him, ten years in the future. As he had said his goodbyes, the man had mentioned inviting Shoichi Irie as well, to which Reborn approved. It had been a miracle when he had convinced Kyoko to not go to the party, and his pride had definitely suffered a hard blow. Tsuna, who was overwhelmed with the situation as it was, had decided not to question who else Reborn may have invited over to the house, in fear for his ever dwindling sanity.

The second reason for his concern, he thought, running a hand through his unruly hair, was the fact it was Reborn. Nothing good ever came from the hitman's schemes. Learning to swim? Almost drowned. Math homework? Say goodbye to half the house. So called "mafia" training? Not even going to go there… Still, it was with this overwhelming evidence Tsuna came to the conclusion that having this party was a bad, bad idea. But Reborn always got his way, as the ringing of the doorbell clearly indicated. The first of the guests (or victims, Tsuna thought warily) had arrived.

Opening the door Tsuna was met with the faces of his best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera, always eager to please the future Vongola boss was the first to greet Tsuna, with his usual enthusiasm.

"Good evening Tenth! Sorry I'm late." The bomber exclaimed, even though the clock showed he was a few minutes early. It was 6:48 pm. Only four hours and twelve minutes to bear, if all went well.

"Are we the first ones here, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned, scanning the household for any signs of life.

"Yeah, you are." Tsuna said, moving aside to let the two guests in. "My mother went on a sudden vacation tonight, so she won't be here to help set up. Would you two lend me a hand with the snacks?" He asked, having decided to ignore the blatant lies Reborn had told him about not being involved in his mother's abrupt plans.

"No problem Tenth!" Gokudera cried, dashing into the kitchen with the others trailing closely behind. They were going to have a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Time: 7:19 pm

The group of guests had gathered in the small living room of the Sawada residence, their laughter and chatter filling the house. They were catching up with one another, wondering what events had been going on in their daily lives. For some, it had been a few years since they had seen each other. Tsuna looked about the room, pleased with the outcome. Almost all of the guests seemed to be having a good time, sipping soda and helping themselves to the assortment of fruits, nachos, and penguin cheddar crackers (courtesies of Yamamoto). The fact that nothing had been broken or anyone injured, in Tsuna's eyes, was a blessing in itself. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were having a seemingly passionate debate, Lambo and Chrome seemed to get along, oddly enough, and Dino and Byakuran were entertaining themselves with an old photo album.

"Hey, D-Dino! Where did you find that?!" Tsuna shouted, realizing what the old book contained.

"Tsuna was such a cute kid, wasn't he?~" Byakuran teased, pointing at a picture of a two year old Tsuna, who had been running around clad in only a diaper, a cape, and a pair of yellow rubber boots.

"…Don't mention this to anyone, ever." Tsuna said blushing, after an awkward, long silence.

"We'll keep your secret, little bro!" Dino grinned reassuringly, but then the smile faltered, and was replaced by a lopsided smirk. "At least, I will try to. Tonight's events might make that a challenge."

"What? Reborn actually told you what his evil plans are?" Tsuna asked, astonished. It was at that very moment the arcobaleno in question stepped into the living room. A hush fell quickly over the room, leaving a silence so true one could hear a pin drop. The individual to break the spell was the last person Tsuna would have expected.

"Ready to tell me why you insisted I come to this petty gathering?" None other than Hibari Kyoya inquired. He had been standing towards the back of the room, presumably trying to escape the noise and bustle. Aloof as he was, the skylark was agitated with the whole situation, and it was shocking he had been patient as long as he had been. All eyes turned to Reborn, also anxious to hear the reason as to why they were invited. Most of the room's occupants knew Reborn well enough to guess he had some other plan in mind.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I just wanted to have a party with all of my friends." Reborn said, voice dripping with sarcasm. It seemed he didn't care to explain himself, however. "I thought it would be fun to chat with all of you, reminisce about old times, have a small game of truth or dare…"He trailed off, surveying the reactions of several guests. Absolutely delightful. From absolute horror, to eager smiles, to suspicious glares, there was certainly a large assortment of people throughout the room. He strode forward, an empty bottle in hand, towards the small wooden living room table.

"Shall we test your luck now?" The man mocked, placing the bottle onto the table and giving it a swift and controlled spin. Around and around it went, the inhabitants of the room now crowded in a circle around the table.

"The rules are simple. Speak the truth, or brave the dare. I will give you a deck of questions, in case you are too unoriginal to come up with your own." He explained, tossing the deck onto the table. "Do the dare, or give the truth. I won't say it again. No chickening out. I ask that any of you who think they can't handle the pressure leave now." Reborn finished, gesturing towards the open door. All was quiet for a moment except for the rapid spinning of the glass bottle. No one moved.

"All right then, time to get started. I hope you all keep to your word. I will be back later to check on you kids." He smirked, tilting his hat forward before exiting through the gaping front door. He was, without a doubt, not a person to be messed with.

Tsuna had just finished this thought when suddenly all eyes were on him. He looked around at the many faces, puzzled as to why they were staring at him like he had just declared a love for the Spice Girls. Tsuna quickly clued in, to his horror, that the first victim of this cruel game of which the bottle designated was him. Byakuran was the first to speak, giggling as he turned toward the timid, petrified boy.

"Truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Forgot to mention some important things last chapter.

-The arcobaleno are adults in this story, having been freed from their curse. We will assume Tsuna defeats Checkerface (some of you probably already know who this is) and releases the curse.

-I will be accepting truth or dare question suggestions for this story. I ask that if you do have a question to submit, you ask over PM. Be sure to specify which character you would like to receive the question. For many of the questions so far, I have been using a truth or dare generator, haha.

-I am still deciding how often I want to update this story, and I would like to hear from you guys if you have an opinion of this matter. Should I aim for longer chapters, with less frequent updates? Or vice versa? Currently thinking of doing weekly releases.

That's about it! I would love to hear from you readers out there, even if it's just a few words. I'm not afraid to hear constructive criticism, as long as it's just that- constructive. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, glad to hear you got some enjoyment out of this. I am certainly having fun writing this! Now, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Truth or dare?" The snow white haired man asked, with a sly grin plastered on his face. Tsuna gulped, trying to clear the sudden lump in his throat.

"Um… Truth?" He managed to squeak out, uncomfortable with the attention on him. Hopefully he could get this over with and soon enough Reborn would be back to mark the end of the game.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Byakuran whined, with a slight pout. "Very well then. Since I'm so creative, I already thought up a question for you! Ready to hear it?"

Tsuna fidgeted with the strings of his orange sweater nervously. He didn't know which would be worse; a question from his sadistic home tutor or the sly mafia boss in front of him. At least with Reborn, he knew what to expect. This was an entirely different matter. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the cunning man and replied with a curt 'yes' which sounded particularly hollow to the boy.

"All right! My question is this- Who in this house would you most like to be locked in a room with?" Byakuran questioned, the amused expression never leaving his face. It was almost as if he was wearing a permanent mask. Tsuna inwardly cringed at the idea. The question took a few seconds for his brain to process, as he got lost in his thoughts. When it finally registered, he looked up into the lilac eyes of the speaker, his confusion plainly obvious in his shaken appearance.

"What kind of question is that?!" He exclaimed, his voice clearly reflecting his thoughts. Why would he want to be locked in a room with anyone? Generally being locked into a room wasn't a favourable situation, as Tsuna would know. He had spent a sufficient amount of his middle school years in locked storage closets to prove it. Not that he wanted to share that. He quickly decided he may as well answer the question, knowing that it could have been a lot worse.

"Well I guess if I had to, Gokudera would be my first choice. He is loud enough that someone would find us quickly, and in the worst case scenario he could blow up the door using his bombs." Tsuna responded proudly. Take that, Byakuran! And Reborn, for that matter! He was going to complete this stupid game and even make it through the night alive.

"Oh, how innocent of you, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran said, earning a few chuckles around the room. Evidently some of the others had caught on to what he actually had meant. The young Vongola wasn't going to last through this game if he kept that naïve attitude of his. Byakuran almost pitied him. Almost. A firm hand was laid on his shoulder before he could harass the boy further.

"Byakuran, I believe it's Tsunayoshi's turn now." A voice belonging to Irie Shoichi said. He had been quiet for most of the night, choosing to stay on the sidelines and take it all in. The redhead did feel the responsibility, however, to control his rather peculiar friend. "Who are you going to select for a question, Tsuna? I think Reborn only intended the bottle to be used to decide the first target. Also, this game will probably go more smoothly if we go around and ask everyone a question before someone is asked again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. This way everyone will get a turn." Dino agreed, before turning his attention back to Tsuna. The brunette seemed a bit smug about his little victory, although it wasn't likely to last for long. From what he had gathered from Reborn, they were all in for a rough night. Thank god he had Romario staked out in the bushes in front of Tsuna's house. "You get to decide the next player, little bro!" He said with a toothy grin.

"O-okay. Um… How about… Yamamoto? Truth or dare?" Tsuna managed to sputter. He hated to involve anyone in this dreadful game, but at least if it was Yamamoto he would be cheerful about it.

"Ha-ha, I wanna do a dare!" The baseball player laughed, easygoing as always. Leave it to Yamamoto to be happy in such a difficult situation.

"A-All right. I guess I will use this deck of truth and dare questions Reborn left…" Tsuna continued, picking the first card off the top of the deck. It had both a truth question and dare typed in bold blue and red letters respectively. Ignoring the truth question, he went directly to the red printed dare.

"Choose one opposite sex player and use your tongue to write a single word on their bare stomach. If they guess the word, you have to do their next dare." Everyone slowly realized that there was only one female in the room, and turned to look where she had been sitting. In her place however, sat a boy with mismatched eyes, and a fruit-like hairstyle. Tsuna, who had sat to the right of Chrome, gasped at the sudden change and nearly leaped off the couch. A chilling laugh echoed throughout the room.

"As if I would let Nagi be the victim of your strange games. I'm afraid you will have to deal with me for tonight." Mukuro taunted, glancing in the direction of a certain carnivore who looked extremely close to tearing the mist guardian's head off. "Although I don't think the arcobaleno will be so pleased if his little game turned into a brawl…" He said, trailing off. Hesitation from the tonfa wielding delinquent.

"True enough. How about you two settle your differences later, Kyoya? Who knows, maybe I'll have a fight with you sometime soon if you can keep your cool tonight." Dino reasoned with the prefect. Hibari stared back defiantly, but it was clear by his now relaxed posture he liked what he heard.

"Very well. I am only doing this to respect the fedora-carnivore, however. Don't be confused." He finished, sitting back down in the armchair he claimed as his own as soon as they had formed the circle.

"So, what now? Do I still do the dare?" Yamamoto asked the others, excitement still evident in his face.

"Of course! We can't have everyone skipping dares just because of gender." Byakuran debated. As much as Tsuna hated to admit it, the haughty mafia boss was probably right. Reborn would have their heads if he found out they had been wasting their turns. "Go ahead, choose someone in this room to, ahem, 'give a licking to'." He snickered, amused by his own joke.

"Okay then! I hope you don't hate me for this but… Gokudera? Would you mind?" The swordsman asked hesitantly, afraid of the silver-haired boy's response. He chuckled nervously.

"Tch, why me? As if I want you of all people touching me, let alone with your tongue!" Gokudera spat predictably. The storm guardian was well known for his short fuse throughout the entire mafia, and this was just one of the many times he had vented this anger at the baseball player. It was painfully obvious to everyone that the smoker considered the boy a friend, deep down inside that small place one could call a heart.

"It's just a dare, Gokudera! It'll only take a sec." Yamamoto said in a dismissive matter. Standing up from his seat between Dino and now Mukuro, the boy strolled leisurely toward the self-proclaimed victim. He knelt down and lifted up the bomber's black sweater, which contrasted greatly against his pale stomach. Frigid air swept over the Italian's abdomen, and he shivered slightly in response. Everyone in the room was watching, unmoving. It unsettled the storm, and he blushed radiantly from all the attention. Or so he told himself.

Yamamoto leaned in slowly, the tension in the room thickening with every passing second. Gently and deliberately, he traced his tongue along the boy's stomach, whose owner flinched and squeaked something unintelligible. As quickly as he had started, it was over. The baseball player carefully moved away from Gokudera, seeming almost hesitant to leave his current position. Everyone watched the exchange in thoughtful silence, no one wanting to be the one to break the current atmosphere.

"Done! Can you guess what I wrote?" Yamamoto inquired, after sitting back down on the floor in his previous spot.

"Knowing you, you probably spelt it wrong." Gokudera scoffed, still looking a little dazed from the encounter. "But I'm gonna guess it said 'baseball.' "

"Nope, ahah! I actually wrote the word 'milk.'"

"Wait, why?!"

"Because you need it to develop strong bones!" Yamamoto answered with a smile, but then suddenly turned serious. "You really need to drink more milk, Gokudera! You're so skinny!"

"H-hey, anyways! Who's going to be next, Yamamoto?" Tsuna interrupted, preventing the bomber from exploding at the swordsman. He currently had seven guardians, and he intended on keeping it that way.

"Let's see… Hibari, truth or dare?" Yamamoto asked. Many panicked inwardly throughout the room.

"Since I do not want to subject myself to such shameful acts, truth." The prefect stated bluntly. The rain guardian took the next card from the deck and read the truth question out loud.

"If you could change your sex for one day, what would you do? Hahaha, this is funny!" Yamamoto laughed, eagerly waiting the boy's response.

"Hmph, how irrelevant. If you must know, I would try on Namimori's female uniform." When no one could even start to think of how to respond to that, the cloud took their silence as a sign to continue. "I need to make sure all aspects of the school are in order. Something I don't know is if the female uniform is comfortable and suitable for all phases of the school day."

"…That's extreme, man." A certain boxer said, rather quietly for once.

"Kufufu, such lengths you go for your school." Mukuro mocked, a hand covering his mouth as if to keep from laughing. That prefect certainly had his quirks!

"Kyoya… I would have never guessed you would be into stuff like that…" Dino muttered, trailing off. He then shrugged casually. "To each his own I guess. Ready to pick the next player?"

"You. Fake carnivore. Truth or dare?" Hibari demanded, apparently referring to Mukuro.

"Oh? What an honor, Mr. Skylark, to be acknowledged by you." The illusionist praised sarcastically. "Truth. Maybe you will all get a glimpse of what I'm really thinking."

"What is the most frightening movie you have ever seen? What made it so terrifying?" The raven haired boy deadpanned, after picking the next card from the deck.

"Well, I hardly waste my time with something as frivolous as movies, but I do have one in mind." Mukuro said with a smirk, seeming to recall a memory. "For some reason or another, Ken had convinced Chikusa to do a cover of the song "Backstreet's Back" by the Backstreet Boys. He had choreographed a dance and everything. Ken had even tried to get me to go along with it, which didn't go so well, I might add. Anyways, I think that recording counts as a horror movie. It certainly scared me, which is quite a feat, kufufu. Maybe I shall show you all an illusion of it sometime, hmm?" The mist taunted mercilessly.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Tsuna said, trying to control the unpredictable mist guardian.

"Aww, Tsunayoshi~. I was looking forward to it!" Byakuran pouted, disappointed for the second time that night it seemed. "I will have to borrow that recording from you later then, Mukuro! I'm sure Irie will watch it with me, won't you?" He requested of his young bespectacled friend, who didn't appear so keen on the idea.

"Absolutely not. I am still recovering from the last video you showed me." The red-head received many curious looks, but didn't look like he was ready to give any explanations. He wanted to let that horrible memory disappear, as fast as he could.

"Poor Irie. You have to deal with a lot." Mukuro commented, referring to Byakuran, who just scowled. "Truth or dare, Bucking Horse?"

"Oh, me?" Dino said, with a sheepish grin. "Heheh, still feels a bit strange to be called that. How about a dare? I'm ready for a challenge!" Mukuro reached for a card at this remark, and read the contents out loud.

"Oya, this will be grand! Choose one member of the opposite sex and give them a _loving _french kiss for 10 seconds." The illusionist said, mockingly emphasising on the word 'loving'.

"O-oh dear. I wasn't expecting this kind of challenge." The mafia boss flushed, looking around the room at many wide eyes. "Perhaps it would be best if Lambo didn't participate in this game, if we are dealing with these types of questions."

"Yeah, you're probably right Dino. It's about your bedtime anyways, Lambo. You can sleep in mama's bed tonight, if you want." Tsuna said, bribing the young Bovino child. It seemed the gesture wasn't enticing enough however, and it took Tsuna dragging his lightning guardian by his collar to finally get him upstairs. When the brunette came back downstairs, he looked disheveled and out of breath. Truly only someone as capable as the next Vongola boss could manage such a stubborn child.

"Thanks Tsuna. You really do make a good big brother!" Dino praised his own 'little brother'. He turned to the circle of guests, expectant eyes all staring at him. "Sorry, but for my dare I'm gonna have to choose…"


End file.
